Second Generation DemiGods
by musicalradiance
Summary: Annabeth is the single mother of twin girls. I suck at summaries. full listed in story.
1. What Happened Here?

**Full Summary**- **Percy and Annabeth seemed to be the perfect couple, but when Aphrodite says she's gonna mess with your love life, she means it. Now, several years after they first met, Annabeth is the single mother of 2 rambunctious 13-year-old twin girls, and hasn't seen their father in 17 years.**

**AN- Please R&R. It'll make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I wish.........  
**

Chapter 1

Seventh grader Adelaide Chase looked up from her cell phone, on which she was texting her best friend, Alyson, when she heard Mackenzie calling her name. "What is it, Kenzie?"  
"Guess who is gonna be performing here in town!" Mackenzie squealed.  
"Who, Miley Cyrus?"  
"Lord no. Why would I be excited about _her_?" Mackenzie shook her head, "Lady Antebellum!"  
"Oh mi gosh!!" Addie squealed, "We HAVE to get mom to get us tickets!"

PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH

Annabeth Chase hadn't changed much since her Camp Half-Blood days, just gotten a bit more mature and learned a few life lessons, like when a God says that they're gonna make your love life difficult, they mean it. She had only had on-and-off boyfriends since she got out of college, and had her daughters Adelaide and Mackenzie. It seemed as though the Gods were out to get her and that she would never be able to give her daughters the father they needed.

Annabeth preferred not to think about their father, and how he just up and left her to fend for herself. Every 2 months or so she received a check in the mail from him, but that was about it; no phone calls, no emails, no nothing. Of course, she could understand why he never called, talking on a cell was like sending a signal up to all monsters in the area telling them 'Demi-god here! Come and eat me!' but still, she thought they had something special.  
Annabeth got ready to leave the office for the day- she had kids to go home and take care of.

Mackenzie was taking her shower later that night when she noticed something strange- she wasn't getting wet. "M-m-mom?" she stammered out.  
"What it is, sweetheart?"  
"I think you need to come here a minute..." she trailed off.  
Annabeth rushed to the bathroom of their 3 bedroom apartment to see what her blond-haired daughter needed, "Yes?"  
"I'm not getting wet."  
Annabeth's eyes closed for a moment and then opened them again, of course they would've inherited their father's powers- or at least some of them, it was only natural. "Well that's rather strange," she replied.  
"I know! It's never happened before!" Mackenzie complained, "What's wrong with me?"  
The mother's automatic response was 'puberty', but she knew that Kenzie would never buy it. So Annabeth replied with an, "I don't know. But I know someone who might."  
Kenzie eyed her, but didn't say anything. She turned off the water and threw a towel around herself, heading into her room.

It was decked out in posters of her favorite movies and bands, but one corner of the room was different from all the rest. It was neat, tidy, orderly, and there was a laptop open to a Word document, several notebooks with pages torn out and pens lying neatly on the desk. As Kenzie pulled clothes on, she looked over her document and made a few changes- being a teenage closet writer didn't give her much time for writing, but it was her de-stressor.

Kenzie walked back out to the living room/dining room and saw her mom talking on the phone. "Yes....Uh huh. It's definitely that.......She just........Today......Thanks, Sally. I appreciate it.……Yeah, she's here now.......I'll talk to him tomorrow.......I plan to..........yeah.........Thanks for understanding............Bye!" Annabeth hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" Mackenzie asked.  
"My friend who might know what just happened to you, honey."  
Kenzie nodded. "I'm gonna go to bed. G'nite!"  
"Night," she gave her daughter a kiss and sent her off to her room.

"What was that all about?" Adelaide asked, looking over at her mother, taking her eyes off her laptop.  
"Nothing really, Kenzie is just growing up."  
Adelaide rolled her eyes, "Uh huh. I'm sure. Hey, there's this Lady Antebellum concert coming up and we were wondering if we could get tickets."  
Annabeth smiled, "We'll talk in the morning, you need to get to bed."

PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH

Morning came and the twins were seemingly bouncing off the walls. "It's the last day of school!" they exclaimed together. They would've woken Annabeth had she not already been awake and in the kitchen. She walked over to the table with two plates of blue pancakes. Talking with Sally last night had given her the urge to do this, and while she tried to avoid all reminders of _him_, today she felt an exception was necessary. She smiled at the confused looks her daughters gave her. "_Blue_ pancakes?" Adelaide said questioningly.

"Yep," was Annabeth's simple response.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "Okay then."  
"Eat up, you don't want to be late for your last day of school." Annabeth said encouragingly. They tried them, and, finding no difference in taste, finished their plates.

The twins grabbed their bags and headed out the door, but not before they heard their mother say, "We'll talk about the concert this afternoon when you get back." The girls excitedly ran out the door and Annabeth was left cleaning up the kitchen.  
When she got that done, she got dressed and headed out, not to her architectural workplace, but a few blocks over where Sally Blofis lived.


	2. Greek School?

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter- vithoria, Annabeth Marie Chase, kenzosaurus,dessers6, demigod girls, and Teresa. You all are completely amazing since you took the time out of your days to review this story of mine. I am grateful of all of you. Note: In the future, if I mention any bands and such, they will all be from this decade since I have no idea who will be popular in 20 years.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. That right goes to Rick Riordan and him alone.**

**On to the story!  
**

Chapter 2

Annabeth walked up to the apartment that Sally now lived in. She didn't even have to knock on the door before Sally opened it. "Hey, Sally," Annabeth greeted the woman.

"Hello, Annabeth. I haven't seen you around in a while, though your work is amazing- but of course, we can thank your mother for that," Sally said warmly.  
"Of course," Annabeth replied, knowing how angry the gods got over little things such as braggery. "Hello Paul," she called out, knowing he was in the apartment as well.

"Hello, Annabeth," Paul Blofis replied, then returned to what he was doing.  
"Let's get down to what we need to talk about. You said last night that when Kenzie was taking a shower she wasn't getting wet?"  
Annabeth nodded, "She called me in there and then told me. I haven't noticed anything about Addie yet though- or, at least, she hasn't mentioned it to me."  
The older woman nodded, "Well, are you going to tell her? About both things?"  
Annabeth sighed, "I was planning on telling her that she's a second generation Demi-god soon, but I can't open the other can of worms just yet. I haven't even talked to him in 13 years."  
Sally nodded understandingly, "He's told me that he's gonna be at camp this summer. Maybe you can talk to him about things there?"  
"I don't know. I'll think it over. But If I do, I'll need someone to watch the girls while I do as I'm not going to tell them until after I speak to Chiron regarding this."

PA~PA~PA~PA~PA~PA~PA~PA~PA~PA~PA~PA

Addie and Kenzie were waiting for the subway that would take them to school when Addie spotted a dude walking with a limp across the street. "We should go help the guy."  
Kenzie shook her head, "He'll be fine. Besides, if we do, we'll probably miss the subway."  
"But it's only 3 blocks. We can make it fine if we help and then have to walk." Adelaide turned and went to help the guy who was about their mother's age walk through traffic.  
"Thank you, young lady. I appreciate it. It's nice to see that not everyone in this city is too busy to help someone in need," the man said.  
Addie shot a look back at her sister who was standing about 10 feet away. The man trembled a bit and Addie held her arm out to steady him.  
She smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to get to class."  
He nodded and watched her and her sister leave.

"What was that?" Kenzie hissed, "He could've mugged you!"  
"But he didn't," Addie replied coolly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have class to get to." At that, Addie walked away to her last math class of the year.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and walked to her English class. After everyone was there, the teacher said, "Now, as today is your last day, we are going to do something that YOU want to do." Cheers from all the kids and murmurs about what they WOULD do met this. "Now, at the beginning of the year, most everyone stated on their cards that they would like to read a bunch of Greek Myths this year. And as we haven't covered them yet, you shall be getting into groups and reading your choice of myths. A group can be no bigger than 5 people," Mrs. Carrington continued.  
The class broke off into groups, Kenzie instantly gravitating towards her best friends, Julie, Chris, Katie, and Ella. "Which one should we read first?" Ella asked the usually inseparable group.  
"Let's go with Arachne." Katie suggested. They were busy reading myths until the bell rang.

Their last class of the day was History- the only class that Kenzie and Addie actually had together.

"I'm sure you have noticed a theme in your classes today," their history teacher, Mr. Stoll said, "and this class is no different. We will be looking at some key things that the Greeks did to keep their society thriving for so long. We'll start with the Gods and Goddesses."  
Mackenzie looked at Adelaide and smirked, neither of them like history much, but at least this was kind of interesting.  
"Zeus- considered the King of the Gods, and his brothers, Poseidon and Hades- called the big three, are the sons of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea. The three are the most powerful and had control over largest dominions of Earth. Poseidon had the water, Zeus had the air, and Hades controlled the whole of the Underworld. The peace generally was kept between the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus, but every so often, a conflict broke out and it resulted in a war among the peoples of Ancient Greece. Demigods appear throughout the Greek myths and were great heroes. They were those such as Hercules, Perseus, Polyductes, and others."

Kenzie raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Chase?"  
"What are Demi-gods?" she asked.  
"Good question," Mr. Stoll said, even as some kids snickered. Mackenzie glared at them and shut them up.

"Demigods," he continued, "are the offspring of a God or goddesses and a mortal. It's been said that they inherit some of their immortal parents' powers. While most gods and goddesses have demigod children, there are those who don't. Hera, Zeus' wife, is the goddess of marriage and therefore she has no children with anyone other than Zeus. Artemis has no children, demigod or god, though she does have the Hunt; Hestia swore to Zeus that she would never marry or have children. That brings us to Athena. Many people are confused on whether or not she swore to maidenhood and why she has demigod children if she did. The answer is this…."

He was interrupted by burly John Christopher, "Why are you even telling us this. It's boring."

Adelaide rolled her eyes, "Sure, and what _don't_ you think is boring?"

"He raises a valid point, why am I telling you this? What do you all think?" He looked at the class. "Miss Johnson."

"Because Greek's led the basis of how society is set up today, so it is important to understand their culture and beliefs," the frizzy-haired, brunette braniac, Elizabeth Johnson supplied. Her answer was met by eyes rolling in all of the other student's heads- this was a typical answer from the know-it-all.

"Fancy yourself a daughter of Athena?" one of the boys, Reuben Zanterson, remarked.

Elizabeth glared at him.

"Stop, now." The students turned back towards their teacher, shocked at his outburst. Mr. Stoll was one of their cool teachers, the one who let them do just about anything as long as they were relatively on topic and task, so this was completely out-of-character for him. "That is not a matter to joke about."

Before he could elaborate, however, the bell rang and the teens sprang out of their seats. "Have a good summer," Mr. Stoll said as they left the room.

* * *

**Whoever correctly guesses the guy that Adelaide (Addie) helped across the street gets a cookie and an undetermined prize. Please review! they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Darthfiredragon  
**


	3. Confused

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, my beloved beta's computer was acting up and wouldn't let her edit. but now she is back up and running, and I can give you your much anticipated third chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter: **_**thecatwhisperer1, AllisonBoyd, :), Bubblewrap is my life, WikflameX, and The Son of Percy and Annabeth. **_**You all made my day (week?) by reviewing and I love you each for it.**

**  
Disclaimer: I own Adelaide, Mackenzie, and all their friends. I own nothing you recognize.**

Confused

Eager to get home and talk to their mother about the concert, the girls quickly got their bags from their lockers and walked out of school with their friends. They were laughing and joking around when Addie said, "Kenzie, isn't that the same guy that I helped earlier?" He was standing with another man of about the same age. The man was well toned, had green eyes and black hair. He looked vaguely familiar to Adelaide, but she couldn't quite place him.  
"I think. Oh well, he's probably just new to the city and hangs around here a lot." Kenzie replied.

Adelaide shrugged and they kept walking. The twins said goodbye to their friends when they came to the subway and walked up to their apartment building. Their mother was already back from Sally's and greeted them warmly.

"How was school today?" she asked.  
"Fine," Kenzie replied, "though all of our classes had something to do with Ancient Greece and the Gods and Goddesses."  
"It was cool," Addie continued, "but it seemed to just go on for forever."  
"And then, Mr. Stoll went ballistic when Reuben made some snide comment that was like, 'Fancy yourself a daughter of Athena?' to Elizabeth. He blew up at that, saying that it was 'not a matter to be trifled with' or something like that."  
"Yeah, it was completely weird," Kenzie agreed.  
Annabeth closed her eyes; _of course Connor would get himself into trouble like that_. "Well that's very strange. Hey, go and change out of your uniforms, I've got a quick call to make before we hit the town."  
The girls nodded and headed off, eager to get out of their school uniforms.  
When they had left the room, she pulled a gold drachma out of her purse. She hadn't used one of them in a while, but she still remembered what to do. She walked back to her bathroom and turned on the shower- turning the sprayer to mist, creating a rainbow on the tile floor.

"Oh, goddess, accept my offering." She threw the drachma into the rainbow and watched it disappear. "Stoll Residence," she requested. Annabeth waited a moment patiently before Connor appeared. "Hello," she said coolly.  
"Hey Annabeth," Connor replied.

"What went on today during class? The girls said that you 'blew up' when Reuben made some snide comment to Elizabeth."

"He said something, essentially accusing Elizabeth of being a daughter of Athena, and since she has ADHD and dyslexia, as well as acts like several other daughters of Athena I know, I just assume. And Chiron already has a satyr at the school- I think it's Kenzie's friend Julie, I just arrived at that conclusion." Connor said, ever observant of his students.

Annabeth nodded, slightly blushing, "It's only natural. Are you going to be at Camp this summer? I need to talk to Chiron about what to do with the girls, and I'll probably end up returning several times just to help out."

"I might, why wouldn't I make up an excuse to see my favorite daughter of Athena?" Connor smirked.

Rolling her eyes yet again, Annabeth said, "Of course, though I hear that you-know-who is going to be there. I needed to go visit Sally today and she told me."  
Connor nodded, "Are you sure you're ready for that?"  
"I have to. I need to talk to Chiron and this is only opportunity," she replied confidently, "If he had taken up a position at the school, things would be different, but no. It's the only way."  
Connor, a bit wary, said, "Okay, you want me there?"  
"I'll be fine. We still on for tonight?"  
Nodding, Connor said, "Yeah. Are you bringing the girls with you?"  
"Yeah, I might as well. They don't really get to see you outside of class, and if we're getting serious…..."  
"Meet you at 6?"  
"We'll be there."  
They smiled at each other and the connection dropped.

PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH

"ADDIE!" Mackenzie screeched loudly, "What did you do with it!"  
What did I do with what?" Addie yelled back.  
"You messed up the settings on my computer! Fix them!"  
"I didn't do anything with it! You must've done it yourself late last night."  
Annabeth shook her head, _Teenagers_, she thought.

"What's going on?" Annabeth called down the hall as she made her way to the girls' rooms.  
"She changed the settings on my computer, and now I can't access anything I need to!" Kenzie complained.  
Addie glowered at her, appearing in the doorway to Mackenzie's room, "I did no such thing and it gets really annoying when you accuse me of doing things I didn't do!"  
"Girls! Calm down!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Mackenzie Jane and Adelaide Hope, apologize. Now."

The blond-haired, green-eyed twins knowing that fighting was useless when their mother used that tone and raised her voice, bit their retorts back, grimaced at each other, and mumbled their apologies.  
The mother smiled, "Okay. Crisis averted. Now who's ready to hit the city?"  
"I am!" Adelaide said excitedly, and ran back to her room to finish getting ready.  
Mackenzie rolled her eyes, but smiled and grabbed her purse.

PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH~~~PERCABETH

They were walking 5th Avenue, about to head into Bergdorfs, when Annabeth stopped suddenly, letting a car go pass at an intersection while they clearly could've gotten through. _Gods, don't let him see me, please, _Annabeth prayed, but either the Gods were busy or they really didn't care about her right now because two guys across the street pointed in her direction and headed over.  
"Hey, Kenzie," Adelaide said, "Isn't that the guy I helped across the street this morning?"  
She nodded, "It is! And the other guy we saw with him after school today is with him now."  
Annabeth groaned in her head, knowing that this was not good for her.  
"Hello," Grover greeted Annabeth, "Long time, no see."  
Annabeth smiled slightly, "And you, Grover." Annabeth cursed her luck in her head. "Percy," she said, slightly colder then she meant to.  
"Annabeth," he replied, enunciating every letter, trying hard to keep the emotion out of his voice.

* * *

**Sorry if you feel it's short. I'm low on time- school is getting more intense and everthing. Congrats to all of you wonderful people out there who correctly guessed the mystery man from last chapter! I give you each virtual cookies *holds out basket of cookies* Don't be shy, they're chocolate chip!  
Please review! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	4. Grecian DemiGoddesses

**Soo sorry for the long wait. My beta was slow in getting this back to me, and I was stricken with a case of writer's block- terrible excuse, I know. But what can you do? Anyways- on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the brilliant characters and story-lines dreampt up by the great Rick Riordan. I own Adalaide and Mackenzie- and anything else you don't recognize :)**

* * *

The girls gaped at her. "You know these guys?" Addie asked.  
"I used to," Annabeth glared at the two best friends. "Percy, meet my daughters, Adelaide and Mackenzie."  
Percy looked at her, then recovered himself and said, "Hello you two. Would you happen to be twins?"  
Annabeth rolled her eyes, but Kenzie said, "Yeah. How'd you know? Most people can't tell," she laughed dryly.  
"You have your mother's looks," Percy responded, "Who's your father?"  
Annabeth cut in before they could answer, "They don't know. I haven't been in contact with him in years."  
Percy looked at her questioningly, and she shook her head.  
"Okay, great to see you, now we've got some shopping to do," Annabeth said, hurrying across the street to the store with the girls in tow.  
"What was that all about?" Addie asked when they got in the store.  
"Nothing, I just want to get our shopping done before we go out to dinner tonight," Annabeth said, semi-vaguely.  
"With Connor?" Kenzie said, smirking.  
"Yes, with Connor."  
Adelaide smirked, "Wait, you said _we_. You mean we're going too?"  
"Well, I can't leave you alone in the apartment for more than a few hours, when I got back, it'd be burned to the ground."  
They twins looked at each other and smirked, knowing that she was probably right.  
"Now don't break anything, but you can go get a couple items- whatever you want, just don't break me with the prices."  
The girls ran off into the store while Annabeth contemplated what just happened. She shook her head, trying to forget what just happened, but, realizing that she couldn't, she chose not to dwell on them until after she spoke to Chiron tomorrow. Feeling a bit shaken up over the entire event, Annabeth pulled a Daughter of Aphrodite and tried on several new things, gathering up the ones that she was going to get into a small pile.  
Annabeth was walking out of the dressing room when the girls appeared beside her. "You guys ready?" When they nodded, she headed over to the nearest open cashier and put their purchases on the table.

Percy and Grover were walking the city when Percy said, lost in his thoughts, "I wonder why she ran off like that."  
Grover rolled his eyes, "Like it's such a mystery."  
Percy glared at him, threw him the keys to his ((percy's)) car and watched his best friend drive off to Camp Half-Blood.  
Percy, needing to do a few things before returning to camp for the summer, remained in the Big Apple for a few hours.

The Chase females walked around, Manhattan, stopping for a time in Dylan's Candy Bar, barely able to make themselves leave. But, a couple of bags full of chocolate and candy and other sugary delights later, they finally left the intoxicating aroma-filled store.  
"Come on girls, we need to get home and drop off this stuff before we head to dinner."  
Adelaide hailed a cab and they arrived at their apartment where Annabeth paid. "Thanks," she said, and the cab drove away.  
Annabeth opened the door and they walked into the vast lobby. Taking the elevator up to their floor, Annabeth pulled out the key and opened the door.  
Annabeth headed back to her room and closed the door. She pulled her new, simple, ivory Grecian-goddess inspired dress out of her bag, shed her clothes, and pulled it on. She walked over to the full-length mirror in her bathroom and looked herself over- staring slightly in awe at her appearance. Her white dress simply seemed to glow above her tan skin. Annabeth fished out her new pair of sea-foam green heels and green clutch, which made her look, if possible, even more radiant.  
She walked out into the living room area and was met by the gasps of her children, "You look like a goddess, mom," Adelaide gushed. Mackenzie was to awestruck for words.  
"I don't," she replied, "Now you guys need to go change too." When the girls returned, they looked almost as elegant as their mom, Adelaide in a pink chiffon, knee-length dress that accentuated her naturally tan skin beautifully, and Mackenzie in a blue and green, spaghetti strap knee-length dress, which made her green eyes look even greener, if that was even possible.

Connor Stoll was at the restaurant, _Valentino de Vici's,_ waiting, when the Chase girls arrived. Annabeth walked up to him and gave her beau a kiss on the cheek. "You look nice tonight," she complimented.  
"But I feel under-dressed when I look at you three lovely ladies. Annabeth, you look like a princess. Adelaide and Mackenzie, stunning as usual."  
The twins blushed, "Thanks, Connor."  
"Shall we?" he asked, leading the way to their table. He pulled out their chairs for them like a gentleman and they smiled graciously at him.  
"How did school go this year for you guys?" Connor asked.  
"Fairly well, the dyslexia made it harder, but I got through fine," Adelaide said conversationally.  
"Want to know a secret?" Connor asked her.  
"Duh," Adelaide said, but smiled.  
"Your mom and I are both dyslexic."  
Mackenzie looked at Connor, then her mother, then Connor again, "Are you serious?"  
"He is," Annabeth said, smiling at them, "And ADHD as well."  
"Like us?" Kenzie asked.  
"Just like you."  
The waiter came, took their orders, then left for the kitchen.  
"Who was that Percy dude we ran into earlier, mom?" Addie asked.  
Connor looked at the mother, "You ran into him?"  
"And Grover," Annabeth replied, "It was sort of awkward."  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Addie cut in, "You BOTH know them? Who are they?"  
"Old friends who haven't felt the need to stay in touch over the years," Connor explained.  
"Though I have heard from Grover- he sends a letter every 6 months or so," Annabeth told her boyfriends of 5 years and daughters.  
Connor looked at her, "You never told me that."  
"Sorry, must have forgotten to. But he just checks in on me- fills me in on new things at Camp."  
"Camp?" Mackenzie asked confused.  
"A camp we used to go to as children- and where we all met. Grover now works there."  
Adelaide nodded, "But why was it awkward? I mean, if you've talked to this Grover dude recently and all?"  
Annabeth started to answer, but Connor cut in, "Because your mother and Percy haven't even seen each other since they were seventeen- 13 years ago."  
"That's a while ago," Kenzie stated.  
"It is," Annabeth replied. Their appetizer arrived just then, and the four started to eat.

Percy Jackson was walking the streets of Manhattan when he looked at his watch. Realizing that he was almost late for his 6 o'clock dinner reservations. He hailed a cab and got out at the Italian restaurant, _Valentino de Vici._ When the waitress inside the door asked him who his reservation was under, he said, "Jackson," and followed her to his table.

* * *

**Sorry again for not updating quickly. Let me just say that i *hate* writer's block!!!! Anyways, a warm batch of chocolate chip cookies and a year's supply of thank-you's to . She was the first one to read my story and sorta inspired me to keep on writing- even if only a little bit through my writer's block. Luh-v ya, girl!**

**And another round of thanks to my reviewers for this chapter: aphrodite09, warriorsqueen, , dundundun14, and (again) .**

**On a semi-serious note, I need ideas for chapter 5- and the rest of the story, so feel free to drop me a review or PM me with where *you* think this story should go next!**

**Thanks  
-darthfiredragon**

**P.S.- please review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
P.P.S.- the links to the Annabeth, Adelaide, and Mackenzie's dresses are on my profile. check 'em out!**


End file.
